The Nights At Pizzaria
by Alexlevi9
Summary: I'm not even going to try making a summary just read pls.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own the five nights at fredde's : Our great story begins with Mike. A teen low on money. While browsing the newspaper found a job at fredde's Pizzaria. He looked at the clock 4am. Better get going to be the first one there.

Once he got there he talked to the owner "I want to accept the night watchman job" the manager then said "Sure you will start tomorrow once you sign these " he said while giving Mike the papers. Before he went out the door he said you should come a few hours early so you won't run into ... problems. Can't wait till tomorrow Mike thought and what are these problems he heard about? Probley so I won't come in late . Let's see what I'll be looking at Mike thought " let's see I will be watching the robots?" Hmmmm I wonder why. Poor Mike he has no idea what is in store. I IM SORRY THAT THE CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT THIS IS JUST A PRE THING SO NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL GET A LOT BIGGER. BYE THE WAY IM NEW TO THIS WRITING STUFF SO MY STAORYS WILL GET BETTER


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY NOW TO START GETTING BIG

Mike drove to the place at 10. As Mike got out the car made a wheezing noise

better get that fixed he thought as he walked in.

The manager showed him around the place and told him where the uniforms were. It took him a while to find the right fitting clouthing. Once he was done he saw the manager leave. As soon he left the power went out. It took him a while to find the hallway.

Once went there he hugged the wall as he went down the hallway . Once he got there he noticed two buttens one said door and light on each side. He knew the one that used to be the guard would him what it was for.

The phone started ringing and it startled him. Then he relased it was the older guard telling him about the ropes.

Mike was really paniking "I dont wanna die" he kept saying to him self .Then relaxed . 3am

"WHERE DID THE BUNNIE GO?" he found him REALY close to his office.4am

He noticed only one would move. he quikly cheked the camras . "wait wheres the bunnie . He looked around and clicked the light butten and screamed like he saw his body in a coffen. Then reflexes came in and he clicked the butten ,then the other on the other side. " Calm down calm down"

At 5:30 he had the guts to take off the wait and everything is gunna be alright.6am "Dear god that was horrible,hopefully he will get used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

As mike got into the pizzeria he walked through the front. It was 11:30. As he slowly walked to the hall, almost tripping twice on a Pepsi and pizza he made it to the hallway. Hug the wall he thought. After hitting his head on a board he walked into the security office. night before he left his coat there. So he put that on.

11:55. He made sure that he had the security tablet and keys. 12:00. He frowned when the tablet went on. Just another night he thought….just another night. He looked at the tablet and smacked his head when he noticed that bonnie and chika moved. As he browed through the cameras he saw the devil fox peek through the curtains. He nearly flipped out of his chair when he a saw the sight for sore eyes.

"How is this possible"? "Then again instead of throwing her away they were too lazy to throw her out and just let her lay there" he thought. "But just like the others he gets up and decides to ruin my _supposed to be simple new job" The others! He browsed through the cams. Then looked outside of_ his door by pressing the light button *SCREAM* click *gasp* well that wasn't fun. "Breath in breath out"." Okay let's see if he's still there "Oh goodie he still there wait he left. Mike opened the door. He looked at the cameras. "Let's see where chika is, oh, that's reallllly close "not good not good at all"

1am After screaming and seeing the chicken and closing the door he checked the cams " Freddie hasn't move so that's a good thing. Let's check my favorite one of the guys.** Okay am going to continue this in two chapter because am going to leave a reason why he is his favorite one.**


End file.
